


That Unwanted Animal

by LeWanderinGaal



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Feels, Daemon Prejudice, Daemon Settling, Daemons, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote this on Quarantine, I swear we'll get there, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, don't worry fellas I hope to stop making the boys hurt in chapter 3, no beta we die like renfri, why's that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWanderinGaal/pseuds/LeWanderinGaal
Summary: Witchers' dæmons keep the ability to shift, if they desire to do so. Yet, even with their soul in display, people are scared of them, and the discrimination stands as strong as if they didn't have a visual proof of them not being monsters.Bards usually have dæmons that match their profession: different kinds of songbirds were the most common, but a raccoon or a squirrel were also to be seen, helping their human on their craft.Dæmon's can tell you a lot about the human they are bound to, but that often is just a piece of the person. There's also the belief of dæmon compatibility, for any kind of relationship.So what happens when a Witcher and a Bard, whose dæmons forms seem to clash against each-other, meet and start growing what would be expected to be an unlikely...association?[Title from track number 7 in "The Horror and the Wild" by The Amazing Devil - seriously guys, check that masterpiece of a band]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	That Unwanted Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the works created on the ["nothing is real 'til is gone"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636618) saga, and every piece of Daemon AU I've seen, and decided I would give it a shot at writing something for them too.
> 
> After all, it's quarantine days fellas, I needed to find something to do and what better than to give you all something else to spend time into?

Royalness and nobility were used to their dæmons being agile, graceful and intimidating animals. To settle for something that screamed ‘I’m higher than you’, ‘You can’t defeat us’, ‘Move over, peasant’, to those they considered less, and that worked as a show off to others in the same social ring as them, to make arranged marriages because the compatibility of the dæmons means prosperity, and grow; or to avoid conflict with other families and houses.

To say the stereotypes over what a dæmons settled form meant was highly rotted and present on the minds of rich people is an understatement.

So when Julian’s dæmon settled at _15_ , the disappointment and resentment on his family became even stronger. It was hard enough already when they saw them as some sort of _mistake_ for not settling at the normal age of 12, or even 13. But the repulsion looks sent his way after breakfast broke him.

After he went downstairs to tell how last night his dæmon had settled, thinking, _hoping_ that would bring him more affection, or at least lift the mild hate he felt sent their ways would dissipate, all he got was his step-mother furrowed look, and his father sending him back to his chambers, and ordering them to go out an hour later, when everyone was done with their food.

_“I shan’t have such disgrace sit with decent people. You can keep living here, but do not expect us to interact with you. Your dæmon shows how little we should trust you.”_

Those were the words his father proclaimed to them when, three days later of almost isolation, Julian went to ask what did he do wrong this time, for it wasn’t the first time he was cut out social interaction with almost everyone in the house.

The hurt, sorrow and guilt he felt pressing on his chest wasn’t only his, but his dæmon’s too.

They didn’t say anything to each other until the chamber’s doors were closed and locked.

Julian slumped to the floor, sobs crashing with him trying to breath, and his dæmon, so sweet, and loyal, was quick to climb and curl herself around his neck, whispering calming words, for not only Julian but herself too.

It took almost an hour, but when Julian was capable of move to the bed, just sniffles made their way through him.

Once he had settled them both on the bed, he started running a hand over her body, loving how soft it was, and how her brown fur matched his hair, proving that he was hers and she was his. And if everyone else decided to judge them for how she looked? Then let them, they have each other, and their music, and soon, probably sooner than later, their wandering and travels.

“I’m sorry Julian, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to- I didn’t think this form would hurt you further than you were, I-” she was usually the more calm of the two, and didn’t talk without thinking first, but the heartbreak they both felt was soul crushing, so the distress made them both act off character.

“Hey, hey now, listen to me sweet Następca, this is not your fault, nor mine. We both know how this stuff works. Your form is who we are, and we are _more_ than what an encyclopedia says your form means. They won’t label us, we are not going to let them.” Julian proceed to kiss her forehead, and even if it was kind of egocentric, they weren’t following the norms way before this mess anyway.

She shifted a little in his embrace, and Julian felt the tug of uncomfortable within their bond.

“You know, that name doesn’t feel like it belongs anymore. Can I change it?” she sounded afraid of asking, as if he would judge her for wanting to go against the custom.

But he had started to feel certain distaste at the name his father gave him anyway.

“I think we both should, Julian has a nice ring to be the name of a noble’s son, but I don’t think I am anymore...or never were for what matters.”

They looked at each other for who knows how long, and then, almost at the same time, a spark of hope and happiness was felt in their bond.

“Let’s wait for us to be away to start using those, okay?” he wanted the new names to be part of their freedom path.

Nas bumped her head against his cheek, a clear sign of agreeing. And if he had his doubts, the love and reassurance sent from her to him was enough to finish soothing his racing mind, and allowed him to sleep.

***

For the next year, Julian and Nas did their best to pass as unnoticed by the residents at the castle, not just those at the wing of it where his ‘family’ resided.

Julian often had to cook for himself, and Nas had to figure out a lot of stuff by herself, since no ‘adult’ dæmon was willing to teach her how to adjust to the fact she no longer had the ability to change.

They slightly changed their sleeping pattern to become some sort of more nocturnal pair, so the nights could be used in reading the books at the library, and they learned not only what to expect from Julian as he grew up, based on what Nas had settled as, but they also found out the enjoyment into learning about any topic that picked their interest was big, and the music theory they possessed seemed to be enough to go to Oxenfurt and finish their education.

So the plan was, to lay low, and gather enough coin, stealing one of two from the tables, the bedrooms, or picking it up from the passed out drunks on the main hall after a ball had passed. They would need it for their escape, and to last until they reached Oxenfurt.

Julian learned how to sew, mainly because he had to make his own bags with old doublets and rags. They both learned how to hunt, if average with small animals, Nas going first, tracking a rabbit, or a field rat, and trapping it, or until Julian could throw one of the two knives he stole from the kitchen months ago.

When bards were called in for some festivity he wasn’t required to pretend for, he wore simpler clothes, and hid Nas inside his fur hats, while asking the musicians to teach him something. And they were always eager to teach him as much as they could in such a short time, because they often claimed he had natural talent, and the soul of a troubadour when he plucked at strings, attempting short melodies and let word flow out of his lips.

Most of those “lyrics” and poems he added a tune to were thoughts he had no-one to share with other than Nas, and some even had her insight.

Sooner than later, the next winter was coming to an end.

The night before a big party took place in the castle to celebrate the incoming spring, the three bags Julian had been working on were filled with some clothes, food and a sleeping mat of fur he took from the other side of the castle in the middle of summer, the coin stuffed in different sacks all over his belongings, and Nas around his neck.

They were taking a last glance at what they decided would be the scenery they wanted to leave behind. After all, Julian was mere hours away from being dead, same as Następca.

They made sure the door was locked, and went out the window. They were lucky Julian had started to develop a couple of Nas’ animal form characteristics, so he was agile enough to jump from the window to the roofs and used a couple of boxes to get to the floor outside the castle’s walls, into the small market.

Being the middle of the night, the only light they had was that of the moon, but it was enough, Nas was giving Julian instructions as to where to turn and helped him keep his footing right.

They reached the forest with no problems, and kept going for hours until they found a cave, near dawn time, so Julian pulled the fur mat and curled around Nas, hoping to be able of get some rest.

He wasn’t very surprised, when waking, to feel the most rested and in peace he’s done in years.

The light announced the day’s final was near, but it was perfect for them.

They kept walking, until they found a patch of soft enough soil, under what seemed to be a honeysuckle tree. There, they started digging, until the moon was again high in the dark sky.

“Are you ready to say bye to those names? We’ll be leaving behind all what we’ve know, and adventure into the unknown. Julian, I need you to be sure.” the currently almost-completely white weasel was holding the blue collar every dæmon on the Pankratz family was required to wear once they settled, watching the dancing flames of the fire Julian had started in the middle of the hole they both spent hours digging.

The barely 16 years old human let out a dry laugh. He was holding the set of clothes they made him wear when big parties took place and he had to look ‘decent enough to don’t seem much as a disgrace’, along with the rings and necklace that matched said outfit.

He tossed them into the flames without second thought, finally answering his dæmon’s question.

“Julian is no more, dear Następca. That poor boy would be disrespected no more. All he’ll find will be peace now. Happiness is what I, _Jaskier_ , will fight for.” He pulled a ring from his breeches and put it on before resting his closed hand over his heart, letting a sigh make a little cloud on the, still, chill night.

The dæmon’s eyes shined with surprise at the sight of said ring.

“Is that...your mother’s ring? How did you got a hold of it?” she tossed the collar over the scorching clothes, and went to sit on Ju- _Jaskier_ ’s shoulder.

“You’ll be surprised how talkative my _father_ ” the word was filled with disgust and hate ”can be when drunk enough.”

The weasel just hmm-ed in answer. There wasn’t much to say about that. She was happy her human found comfort on one of the few things his mother left behind.

They stayed under the tree, watching the flames for who knows how long, until the dæmon broke the silence, answering the question she knew Jaskier’s mind was occupied with.

“ _Jenevieve_. I had the new name figured out since that night a year ago. Never thought our names will start with the same letter thought.”

She jumped a little with the chuckle leaving Jaskier’s body.

“‘Runner’ huh? Well, we are running away after all. We got good at running away from beatings too.”  
  
“Jaskier, it means ‘competitor’ too. We are going out there into the unknown, and are going to become the best at whatever we choose. We fought in this world, and probably will never stop doing so, but we’ll become triumphant. The champions of this competition called life, that’s what we are going to become.”

A sniffle was heard along the sizzling of the fire. A white weasel with fang like black marks under her eyes was held close to the chest of a sobbing boy.

The wind seemed to try and lull them, the night becoming suddenly warmer.

They fell asleep, and woke up in the morning to close the hole, to finish the grave of their past, and kept walking to their future.

  
‘ _Whatever Destiny has prepared for us, we’ll endure_ ’ is what their motto became.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was planning a one-shot, then, as I wrote the backstories I realized my custom on being very talkative translates into long-ass stories, every. single. time.
> 
> So here's Jaskier's story for now.  
> The title of this chapter is the main lyrics in a Message to Bears song, Mountains. Figure out the rest by yourselves (8
> 
> [Come say hi on Tumblr?](https://no-te-lo-voy-a-dar.tumblr.com/post/612782189938130944/ok-so-this-is-going-to-be-a-three-parts-story-so)


End file.
